Camp Rock 2: Es ahora o Nunca
by chlean
Summary: Lily Truscott es una chica rebelde que odia a la musica sobre todo a Camp Rock, pero un dia su madre la castiga y la manda al campamento, donde se hara mala mafa, Caytlin se hará amiga de ella, ella y Shane tendran una relacion rara.Shane/Lily Nate/Caytli
1. Chapter 1

En esta historia Lily Truscott no conoce a Miley, ella vive con su madre en Malibú, ella hace una travesura y la manda a Camp Rock sabiendo que a ella odia ese tipo de lugares. Allí conoce a Caytlin de quien se hace amiga, enemiga de Tess y Miles y conoce a Shane Gray con quien tiene una extraña relación.

**Banda sonora de la historia**

( pretendan que las canciones son de los personajes) luego iré poniendo más canciones ¿ok?:

1-EveryBody- Connect 3

2-I Don´t think About It- Lily Truscott

3-Trae Friends- Lily y Caytlin

4-Fabulous- Tess Tyler y Miles Stewart

5-What Makes You Different- Shane Gray

6-Open Your Eyes to Love- Shane, Nate con Lily y Caytlin

7-He Said She Said- Lily Truscott

8-Because You Live- Shane Gray

9-When These Whas Me and You- Lilly Truscott

10-Catch You Wave- Shane and Nate

11-I Hate That I Love You- Shane y Lily

12-You Can´t Stop the Beat- Todo el elenco de Camp Rock

13- We all In This Together- Todo el Elenco de Camp Rock

14(Bonus)- We Rock- nueva version con Lily Truscott

Sinpnosis de Camp Rock 2: Es ahora o nunca:

**Empieza con "We Rock"**

**Este verano vuele la película mas Rockera de Disney**

-¡Lily Truscott estas castigada!- grita una mujer a su hija de 17 años, rubia de ojos azules profundos

-¿Y que me vas a hacer?"te quedas encerrada"- dice ella imitando a su madre y riendose sarcásticamente

- Tanto que decias que no vas a ir a Camp Rock, te vasa ir ¡Por todo el verano!- le dice gritando autoritariamente dejando a su hija helada, sabía que a ella no le gusta esos campamentos

-Por favor mamá a ¡ese lugar no!

**Mas rebelde que nunca…**

-Por favor, ¡este lugar apesta!- grita con todas sus fuerzas haciendo que todo el campamento la mira

-Mejor será que te vayas Lily- le dice Caytlin a su reciente amiga

**Con más romance…**

- Si no te gusta este lugar, mejor te vas nenita- le dice Shane amenazando a Lily

-Vos no sos nadie para obligarme nene- dice enojada ella empujandolo para que le deje el camino libre pero el la arrincona en un árbol

-Gente como vos me caen mal- dice acercando su cara y dejando a Lily atonita mirándose

Los muestran cantando **"Y Hate That I Love You"**

**Más Rivalidad…**

-Escucha chica, desde que Mitchie no esta Shane es mio, ni te le acerques- dice Tess fulminando a Lily con la mirada, esta solo rie sarcásticamente

-¿Y que te hace pensar que vos y yo tenemos el mismo gusto por los chicos?- dice empujandola para luego agarrarse a los pelos

Pasan a otra escena

-Nena, aca yo voy a ganar,¿ok?no te metas- dice Miley enfrentando a Lily

**Mas Amistad…**

-Soy Caytlin- le sonríe una chica a Lily estirandole la mano

-Lily Truscott, mucho gusto- le contesta sonriendo a su nueva amiga. Las muestran cantando **"True Friends"**

**Y no podía faltar más Música**

Muestran a Lily cantando "I Don´t Think About It". Pasan a Shane cantando "What Makes you Different" a Lily. Ahora todo el elenco canta "You Can´t stop the Beat"

No te pierdas la segunda parte de Camp Rock, **Camp Rock: Es ahora o nunca**

**Presentando a:**

**Emily Osment como Lily Truscott**

**Joe Jonas como Shane Gray**

**Nick Jonas como Nate Gray**

**Kevin Jonas como** **Jason Gray.**

**Meaghan Jette Martin**** es Tess Tyler. **

**Alyson Stoner como Caytlin**

**Miley Cyrus como Miley Stewart**

**Con la participación especial de:**

**Demi Lovato como Mitchie Torres**

Shane esta por besar a Lily pero se frena al ver a la persona que esta a su costada

-¿Mitchie?

-Volví Shane- la muestran sonriendo

**Próximamente **


	2. Castigo, Camp Rock

Capítulo uno: "Castigos, Camp Rock"

Lily Truscott es una joven de 17 años de Malibú, es rubia con ojos celestes profundos, igual que cualquier otra chica.

Ella estaba chateando en la computadora, era lo único bueno que podía hacer al estar encerrada, no había nadie en Malibú todos tenían campamentos de verano.¿Porqué alguien quisiera ir a algún campamento como ese?es ilógico.

-¡Lily Truscott ven ahora mismo!- le nombra a los gritos su madre, ella rolea los ojos y baja hasta encontrarse con la furiosa mirada de su madre.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó ella con cara de aburrida haciendo que el enojo de su madre fuera más grande.

-¿Cómo que pasa? El director de la escuala me dijo que tubiste una pelea con una muchacha ayer

-Esa chica es insoportable mamá, me insultaba y le pegué- dice cruzando los brazos defendiéndose

-Esa no es razón para pegarle, las peleas se arreglan…-pero Lily no la dejo seguir

-…"Hablando" lo sé- dice imitando la voz de su madre

-No me fltes el respeto Lillian- dice enojada su madre

-Huy, que miedo que me das mamá- dice riendo sacarcasticamente al comoentario

-¡Ya está! Lillian Truscott, ¡estas castigada!- le grita su madre, y nuevamente, Lily se rie

-¿Qué me vas a hacer?

-Mañana mismo te vas a ¡Camp Rock!

-A ese lugar no ¡no me podés hacer esto!- girta Lily desesperada, odiaba ese lugar. Corre hacia su cuarto y se encierra en su cuarto a llorar.

A la mañana siguiente su madre estaba estacionando el auto en la entrada del campamento.

-Me lo agradeceras hija- dice su madre sacando las llaves- me dijieron que la bande del momento "Connect 3" va a estar en el campamento- Lily baja del auto y dice

-Como si me importara- agarra sus maletas y ya se encontraba sola en el gran campamento. Lo mira detergidamente y se dice a si misma- "esto va a hacer mas complicado de lo que pensé"

Mientras tanto en una limosina de Connect 3 estaban los tres hermanos hablando.

-Bueno esta bien, un beso Mitchie- dice Shane colgando su teléfono- dice que no va a venir, porque esta ocupada con el disco

-Chicos, ccreo que ya llegamos- dice Jason emocionado. Nate lo mira con cara de "este no tiene remedio"

Shane reconoció a sus viejos compañeros, Lola,Tess,Ella, los chicos, Caytlin pero entre la gente notó a una chica nueva. Cabello rubio, perfectos ojos azules profundos y muy buen cuerpo. Shane sacudió la cabeza "deja de pensar en eso"

Nuevamente con Lily

Miró la extraña limosina y sintió como si alguien la estubiera observando pero su vista fue tapada por una sonriente muchacha castaña

-Hola-dice la nombrada- soy Caytlin mucho gusto

-Lily….Truscott mucho gusto- le sonríe, la primera persona que se le acercaba, quien podria ser su nueva amiga

-Ven vamos va a empezar el Campamento- dice Caytlin emocionada

-Que divertido- disimula Lily Interés. Shane se para en el medio del escenario y Lily intrigada se le queda mirando y el a ella


	3. Comienza el campamento

Camp Rock

Camp Rock

Capítulo Dos: "El comienzo del Campamento"

-Hola atodos- dice Shane parado en el centro del escenario con una sonrisa-esoty otra vez con ustedes Chicos, Feliz para un nuevo año. Bueno ahora ¡Entren chicos!- desde detrás del escenario entran Jason y Nate con sus guitarras. Todas las chicas gritan exepto, claro esta, Lily que solamente los mira curiosa.(Las partes de Aj las hace Shane, Nick, Nick, Shane Brian y los otros Jason)

Everybody, yeah  
Rock your body, yeah  
Everybody, yeah  
Rock your body right  
Connect 3, alright  
Hey, yeah  
Oh my God, we're back again  
Brothers, sisters, everybody sing  
Gonna bring the flavor, show you how  
Gotta question for you better answer now, yeah  
Am I original?  
Yeah  
Am I the only one?  
Yeah  
Am I sexual?  
Yeah  
Am I everything you need?  
You better rock your body now  
Everybody  
Yeah  
Rock your body  
Yeah  
Everybody  
Rock your body right  
Connect 3, alright  
Alright  
Now throw your hands up in the air  
Wave them around like you just don't care  
If you wanna party let me hear you yell  
Cuz we got it goin' on again  
Yeah  
Am I original?  
Yeah  
Am I the only one?  
Yeah  
Am I sexual?  
Yeah  
Am I everything you need?  
You better rock your body now  
Everybody Yeah

Rock your body  
Yeah  
Everybody  
Rock your body right  
Connect 3, alright  
Alright  
So everybody, everywhere  
Don't be afraid, don't have no fear  
I'm gonna tell the world, make you understand  
As long as there'll be music, we'll be comin' back again  
Everybody, yeah  
Rock your body, yeah  
Everybody  
Rock your body right (rock your body right)  
Connect 3  
Everybody (everybody)  
Yeah (rock your body)  
Rock your body (everybody)  
Yeah (everybody rock your body)  
Everybody (everybody, rock your body)  
Rock your body right (everybody)  
Connect 3, alright

Al terminar todos aplaudieron y Gritaron, incluida, sorpresivamente Lily. Caytlin la miro y le pregunto:

-¿Te gusto el Show hasta ahora?- dice sonriente- ¿verdad que son buenos?

-La verdad son bastante buenos- dice Lily mirando como Shane se hiba del escenario son antes mirarla.

-Ven vamos a conocerlos- dice Caytlin arrastrandola para ver a los chicos, Nate se dio vuelta y las vio

-Hola Caytlin- dice abrazandola y dandole un abrazo, Lily noto que Caytlin se sonrojaba a todo lo que uno puede. Nate se solto y miro a Lily

-¿Y ella quien es?- antes de que Caytlin la presentara Lily se le acerco

-Soy Lily Truscott, mucho gusto- dice esta luego siente q alguien la abraza.Era Jason

-Yo soy Jason- Nate lo mira raro, y Lily tratando de zafarse de el le dice:

-Encantada

-Donde esta Shane- pregunta Caytlin liberando a su amiga del abrazo de oso de Jason

-Esta hablando con el director del campamento- se despidieron y fueron hacia dentro donde encontraron a una mesa y se sentaron hasta que alguien desde detrás de ellas les habla

-Disculpen, Looser aca me siento yo- miran para detrás y era Tess Tyler, Lily la mira raro

-No veo tu nombre- dice Lily parandose de su lugar- nos sentamos donde queremos

-Eh…no lo creo- la mira con asco Tess- tenes suerte de estar aca, pequeña

-¿Suerte?odio este lugar- dice casi gritando logrando que todos la miren- ¿Qué miran? ¿Quién sos vos?- dice Refiriendose a Tess

-Tess Tyler, y vos?

-Lily Truscott, Lillian para vos- y las dos se poner de brazos cruzados y mirandose atentamente.


	4. se tu mismo

More than Borhters Love

**Camp Rock: es ahora o nunca**

**Capitulo tres: "Se tu misma"**

-Muy bien chicas vuelvan a sentarse- dice el director del campamento interrumpiendo la agridulce pelea de serios de Tess y Lily. Esta última la mira con rabia y se sienta con Caytlin.

-No me agrada- dice solamente tomando de su baso de agua- rubia tonta y teñida- dice apretando fuertemente el baso, Caytlin se lo quita

-Lily tranquila no le des la satifacción- dice tranquilizando a su nueva amiga-cambiando de tema….que lástima que no conocieras a Shane y a Mitchie

-¿Mitchie?¿quien es?- pregunta Lily ahora mas calmada

-Vino el año pasado, esta de novia con Shane

-¿Y porque no vino este año?- dice interesada en la historia

-Le hicieron una propuesta para hacer un disco- dice Caytlin triste-cuando hable con ella estaba muy cambiada

-Seguro te lo puede explicar- dice Lily levantándole el ánimo- ¿Cuándo tengo que cantar?

-Tenés que hacer una prueba- le dice Caytlin- es hoy en la noche

-¿Hoy en la noche?no tengo ninguna canción

-Yo te ayudo¿querés?soy productora, bueno aspirante- dice riendose

-Gracias, Cayti ¿te puedo decir asi?- la otra solo asiente y se le levantan par air al cuarto para poder empezar la canción. En le camino al cuarto conversavan sobre ella.

-Tiene qu reflejar tu personalidad- dice Caytlin- eso te suma mas puntos con los directores

-Porque quiero chuparle las medias a lso directores- Caytlin se rió, esa expresión es para decir que alguien consiente a alguien para tener buena reputación-¿Qué más?

-Y luego intervengo yo con el ritmo-dice dándole un papel y un lápiz- ahora empieza a escribir

-¿Que?claro que no..yo no hago esas cosas- dice llegando ya al cuarto y tirándose en la cama

-Si no lo intentas nunca podrás- dice riendose- me voy vuelvo dentro de una hora. Quiero esa canción

-No para Cayti…-pero la otra ya le había cerrado la puerta. Empezó a pensar en como era ella y de la nada empezó a escribir

**I don't think about it  
I don't think about it  
Misunderstood  
Everybody feels that way sometimes  
Oh oh oh oh  
I wish I could Fit in with  
all the rest, but I**

Siguió escribiendo y en unos minutos ya tenía la canción pronta.No podía creer lo que hizo, ella no era de esas. Vió como llego Caytlin tiempo después

-¿Y hay algo?

-Hay, y muho- le muestra las dos hojas que se escribió- no es muy buena

-Shh..es muy buena-dice mirándola sorprendida-realmente buena ¿segura que nunca escribiste?

-Segurísima- dice jurando con la mano Lily

-Bueno ahora le pongo el ritmo- dice agarrando su teclado y empieza a probar formas Lily dice que siga

-Ese…ese ritmo esta bueno- dice sonriendo- me gusta mucho

-Entonces ese será- dice Caytlin todavía tocando la canción, mira hacia la ventana- es de noche preparate para cantar

-Tengo un animo para eso- dice Lily agarrando unos jeans, camisa y un chaleco de Jean-no soy buena en los escenarios

Caytlin se ríe y las dos se van al eenario donde el director anunciaba a quien iba a cantar primero.

-Ahora una nueva estudiante…Lily Truscott- la ya nombrada trago saliva y se coloco el micrófono para cantar.

-Esta canción es I Don´t Think About It


End file.
